fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Portable
Mario Kart Portable 'is an installment to the Mario Kart series released for the DeluxGamer. It doesn't bring many new features, however its most notable feature is the track creator. This was made possible due to the fact that the graphics of the game are similar to that of ''Super Mario Kart. Gameplay The game brings back the hang gliding and underwater features from Mario Kart 7 - they are used sparingly, however. Tricks return, activated by pressing L. Players are unlocked throughout Grand Prix. Like'' Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, each playable character has his or her own kart. Coin collecting returns, this time with 20 maximum coins per race. Coins unlock different features on Track Creator. There are ten players per race. A new point system has also been thrown in the mix. The point system follows: #'15 pts. #'12 pts.' #'9 pts.' #'7 pts.' #5 pts. #3 pts. #2 pts. #1 pts. Controls Racing *A: Accelerate *B: Brake *C: Use item *L: Trick (in midair) *R: Drift *+: Pause *D-pad: Steer Menu *D-pad: Select *A: Confirm menu selection *B: Cancel menu selection Game Modes Grand Prix Players: 1-4 Play through a four-track cup, collecting points and attempting to get first. This is one of the only games to have Grand Prix allow more that two players, the other being Mario Kart 7. Something is always unlocked after beating a cup for the first time, be it the next cup or a new driver. Time Trial Players: 1 One player races for the best time on his or her profile. They can also race against a staff or friend ghost. Time Challenge Players: 1-4 This Time Trial mode is a new beat-the-clock mode to the Mario Kart series that can be played with up to four people. After a track is chosen, the first player sets the time, or can choose the “recommended”, “best”, or “expert” time. The player with the fastest time is the winner, and racers that do not finish in the amount of time given are unranked. VS. Players: 2-4 This returns to the old style of versus; no CPU’s. There is no point system, or settable amount of races in this game’s VS., but there is an Item Box setting (All, Shells, Bananas, Mushrooms, Bob-ombs, Preset, None) and a lap setting (1-10, or “recommended”). The game keeps tracks of your placements in the Versus session, showing how many times you’ve placed where after the race. Quick Race Players: 1-4 Quick Race is basically the single player VS of Mario Kart Portable. In Quick Race, a set amount of races is chosen before the races begin. After all the human characters are chosen, more advanced rules are set. A class (50cc, 100cc, 150cc, or 150cc Mirror), difficulty (Easy, Normal, Hard, Intense), Items, Teams, and Courses (Choose, Random, Playlist). Once the set amount of races have been completed, a winner is decided. If there is a tie for first, a random, sudden death race will be played, and the winner of that wins the cup. In addition, this game was stripped of the “In Order” course selection setting, seen in Mario Kart DS through Mario Kart 7. Battle Players: 2-4 As all other Mario Karts, this game has Battle mode, returning to it’s “no-CPU’s” state. Choices for Battle style are Balloon Battle, Shine Thief (have the Shine until time expires), and the new Demolition Derby (get the most hits). Characters are chosen and courses are selected. In this mode, like VS mode, it keeps tracks of your wins, but not placements below first. Rules are chosen before battles begin, like VS., with the Items and Time (2–5 minutes) options. In addition, Balloon Battle has returned to its style that it had from Super Mario Kart to Mario Kart DS, and the style in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 was replaced with Demolition Derby. Quick Battle Players: 1-4 The quick battle is like VS mode’s Quick Race, with added CPU’s. Characters are chosen, rules are set, and the preset amount of battles are played. Point systems are like they are in Grand Prix and Quick Race if you’re playing Balloon Battle. If you’re playing Demolition Derby, you earn how many points you got in that battle, and Shine Thief counts one point for a win, and none for a loss. After the set amount of battles are played a winner is chosen. If there is a tie, it goes into a sudden death round between the tied racers, like in Quick Race. Track Creator This mode is unlocked after every 50cc cup has been won. This allows you to make your very own courses from scratch. You are given a choice of over 200 pieces (unlocked 20 at a time by collecting coins in Grand Prix and VS.) ranging from pieces of the track to off-road to ramps to hazards. The game can save up to 100 courses which can be played in VS., Quick Race, and the two Time Trial modes. Options/Data In the options setting, you can edit your Mario Kart Portable profile. Also, there is a sound test, where you can listen to songs from in-game and an item switch to switch around your “preset” item setting. In the data half, you can see all of your Time Trial data, how many online races and battles you’ve won and lost, your VR (Versus Rating) and BR (Battle Rating). Online Play Mario Kart Portable, like the past three installments, features an online mode, whose features will be covered in this section. Ghost Data This is where you can share and download time trial ghosts. Also, you can check time trial rankings with the preset options of Friends, Regional or Worldwide. VS. Players: 2-10 Race online with other people ranging from 2-10 (however many people join). It is mixed with VS. and Quick Race: There is no end to the races until you quit, and there is a point system, only you will gain and lose VR. There is also Team Online VS. You can race with friends as well. Battle Players: 2-10 In Battle, 2-10 people battle in one of the three modes. Nothing really different from Quick Battle besides that there is no preset battle number. Like VS, there is a teams option, and you can battle with currently online friends. Track Creator This is where you can share and download tracks for Track Creator. Characters Mario Kart Portable features 30 characters. This is 4 more than the previous record, held by Mario Kart Wii with 26. Default *Mario (Medium) *Luigi (Medium) *Peach (Medium) *Toad (Light) *Yoshi (Medium) *Bowser (Heavy) *DK (Heavy) *Wario (Heavy) *Waluigi (Heavy) *Koopa Troopa (Light) *Baby Mario (Light) *Baby Luigi (Light) Unlockable The game features 18 unlockable drivers. New drivers in italics. *Toadette: 50cc Egg Cup (Light) *Daisy: 50cc Special Cup (Medium) *''Toadsworth'': 50cc Lightning Cup (Medium) *Paratroopa: 50cc Wing Cup (Light) *Birdo: 100cc Egg Cup (Medium) *King Boo: 100cc Special Cup (Heavy) *''Boo'': 100cc Lightning Cup (Light) *Wiggler: 100cc Wing Cup (Heavy) *Metal Mario: 1-star rating on all 50cc cups (Heavy) *''Shadow Mario'': 1-star rating on all 100cc cups (Medium) *Petey Piranha: 1-star rating on all 150cc cups (Heavy) *''Dark Bowser'': 1-star rating on all 150cc Mirror cups (Heavy) *Dry Bowser: Beat the "recommended" times on all Time Challenge tracks. (Heavy) *''Midbus'': 150cc Egg Cup (Heavy) *Diddy Kong: 150cc Special Cup (Light) *Rosalina: 150cc Lightning Cup (Medium) *Bowser Jr.: 150cc Mirror Special Cup (Light) *''Hammer Bros.: 150cc Mirror Wing Cup (Medium) Tracks Nitro Grand Prix Mushroom Cup *Koopa Raceway *Piranha Cave *Warp Zone *Cloud Circuit Flower Cup *Windy Way *Lakeside Circuit *Mario Highway *Prehistoric Path Star Cup *Kong Cave *Arctic Pass *Dusty Drive *Beanbean Airport Egg Cup *Galactic Garden *Thunder Road *Flower Fields *Toad Tower Special Cup *Wario Palace *Yoshi Island *Bowser’s Castle *Rainbow Road Retro Grand Prix Shell Cup *GBA Ribbon Road *SNES Bowser Castle 2 *DS Tick Tock Clock *3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon Banana Cup *GBA Cheese Land *N64 Wario Stadium *Wii DK Summit *GCN Wario Coliseum Leaf Cup *GBA Sunset Wilds *3DS Wario Shipyard *GCN Bowser Castle *Wii Dry Dry Ruins Lightning Cup *DS Figure-8 Circuit *SNES Mario Circuit 4 *Wii Grumble Volcano *3DS Rosalina’s Ice World Wing Cup *3DS Music Park *DS Shroom Ridge *N64 Toad Turnpike *GCN Rainbow Road Battle Courses There are only 6 total courses for battling in Mario Kart Portable. *New Courses **DeluxGamer **Luigi Dome **Cannon Islands *Retro Courses **3DS Honeybee Hive **Wii Chain Chomp Wheel **GCN Tilt-a-kart Items The following is the list of items appearing in Mario Kart Portable. Returning Items '''Banana Peel/Banana Bunch' Lay them down for other people to slip on. (Can be thrown backwards and forwards.) Green Shell/Triple Green Shells Shoot them and watch them bounce all over. (Can be shot backwards and forwards.) Red Shell/Triple Red Shells They home in on their target and then knock ‘em out! (Can be shot backwards and forwards.) Spiny Shell Goes along the course knocking out everyone in its path, finally exploding upon the 1st place racer. Lightning Shrinks all other racers. Bob-omb Explodes shortly after shot. (Can be shot backwards and forwards.) Chain Chomp A giant Chain Chomp rushes you through the course, knocking out anyone and anything in its path. You can’t be damaged while riding with Chain Chomp. Fire Flower Shoot a barrage of fireballs. (Can be shot backwards and forwards.) Super Leaf Gives your kart a tail to flick projectiles and other racers with. Mushroom/Triple Mushrooms Gives your kart a boost of speed. Golden Mushroom Repetitively speeds up your kart for a few seconds. Egg Launch an egg which homes in on its target and emits three items. (Can be shot backwards and forwards.) New Items Big Bob-omb Launch a giant bomb causing a huge impact. (Can be shot backwards or forwards.) Ice Shell/Triple Ice Shells Shoot a shell that freezes anyone it hits. (Can be shot forwards or backwards.) Explosive Shell An exploding version of the Red Shell. Karts Note that anyone can ride someone else's kart from the same class. Most cars are from other games. *Mario: B Dasher *Luigi: Poltergust 4000 *Peach: Heart Coach *Toad: Shroom Kart *Yoshi: Egg 1 *Bowser: Koopa Klown *DK: Rambi Rider *Wario: Bruiser *Waluigi: Waluigi Racer *Koopa Troopa: Shell Car *Baby Mario: Stroller *Baby Luigi: Baby Bug *Toadette: 1-up Kart *Daisy: Flower Coach *Toadsworth: Parade Kart *Paratroopa: Winged Car *Birdo: Egg 2 *King Boo: King Cruiser *Boo: Boo Buggy *Wiggler: Worm Rider *Metal Mario: Metal Motorbike *Shadow Mario: Rainbow Kart *Petey Piranha: Piranha Pipe *Dark Bowser: Dark Star *Dry Bowser: Bone Rider *Midbus: Hovercraft *Diddy Kong: Banana Bullet *Rosalina: Shooting Star *Bowser Jr.: Bullet Bike *Hammer Bros.: Hammer Kart Trivia *While two characters' (Metal Mario and Bowser Jr.) karts have the word "bike" in them, wheelies cannot be performed. Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:LYON Games Category:2012 Category:Rated E Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Mario Kart (series)